The present invention is based on an angle grinder as generically defined by the preamble to claim 1.
In angle grinders of the cup-type design, their electric motors can be put into contact with a voltage source via two carbon brushes each supported in a respective brush plate. The brush plates that can be fastened to the housing are of plastic and each carries a metal cage, which serves the purpose of retaining and displaceably guiding the carbon brushes and which can be connected toward the voltage source to a cord with contact terminals.
This type of arrangement is relatively complicated and requires major effort of assembly as well as expensive, dimensionally stable housing parts.
The angle grinder of the invention having the characteristics of claim 1 has the advantage of especially favorable production costs.
Because the housing comprises two longitudinally split housing shells, and the brush plates are part of a bearing bridge that carries both the rotor bearing and the carbon brushes, and the bearing bridge, in the guide region of the carbon brushes, comprises plastic, the precision of the relationship of the rotor bearing and the carbon brushes can be attained better and more simply.
Because the guide region of the carbon brushes is designed as a shaft of square cross section and one of the four sides of the shaft is of metal, in particular sheet brass, the walls of the shaft can be dimensioned as relatively thin, yet the mechanical load-bearing capability is especially high, especially because of the forces that are operative in the rotational direction of the motor between the collector and the carbon brushes when the angle grinder is used as intended.
Because the cord of the carbon brushes can be held firmly in indentations of the bearing bridge, and in particular can be clamped with a rubber stopper, an economical standard carbon brush can be used in conjunction with the bearing bridge.
Because the cord has a plug on its free end, which in particular is crimped onto this end and can be locked releasably in detent fashion to the bearing bridge, the carbon brush is easy to replace.
Because the bearing bridge has an integrated switch, which is provided with means that force the switch open as the toggle switch is switched off, an unwanted closure of the switch and the attendant adverse consequences, such as oxidation of the collector, are precluded.
Because the bearing bridge carries the rotor bearing set in a rubber bush, low-vibration operation of the angle grinder is assured.